


Scorched Seas

by A_Gh0ulish_0wl



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Domestic, Fluff and Smut, Former Lovers - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, No Condom, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rivals turned Lovers, Slow Burn, Swearing, smut later on, use of derogatory language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-08-25 04:10:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Gh0ulish_0wl/pseuds/A_Gh0ulish_0wl
Summary: After the events with the Legendary Pokemon, Archie and Maxie reunite and try to reignite their love in the past





	1. Beach Thoughts

A gentle breeze blew across the city of Lilycove, the smell of salt rising in the cool air. Up above, the sun was only partially hidden behind light gray clouds, the rays kissing the earth and sea. The light out here wasn't too bright but it also wasn't gone completely by a rampaging storm. It was perfection at its most natural form.

  Perfect weather in the eyes of Archie.

The former Aqua leader was walking along the beach, sniffing the scent of the sea and observing the Wingull flying over the vast ocean. He exhaled, hand fidgeting with his trident necklace, the necklace that holds his Mega Stone.

Mega Stones. Key Stones. Both something that he and his rival Maxie sought after to help bring prosper and peace to Hoenn. But their ideal worlds were crushed by the clash of the titans, Groudon and Kyogre. A clash that almost destroyed the all the people and Pokemon of the region. 

Thankfully, that trainer he and Maxie encountered and battled summoned the powerful Dragon-type Rayquaza, and the beast calmed the raging Legendaries. All was restored after that, but now people see Archie and the rest of Team Aqua as villains. Villains who were hellbent on world domination. Maxie and his team weren't spared from the slander either.

Archie quietly growled to himself, shaking his head. He wasn't a villain. Neither are his grunts and Admins. They were all striving for the goal of oceanic expansion for the Pokemon. Now they realize that expanding the seas for the sake of the Pokemon was incredibly ludicrous. Maxie and Team Magma must've felt the same way.

  Archie sighed. He hated having these droning thoughts and flashbacks to everything he and Maxie caused. He wanted to move on, but all the memories hit him at the worst of times like a tidal wave. He'll probably never get over it, and everyone else will see him and Maxie as lunatics.

  Maxie.

  It has been a long while since he and the former Magma leader saw each other eye to eye. Perhaps today would be a good time to visit and check up on him.

Archie tossed out his Pokeball, his Sharpedo now in the water. He gave the Brutal Pokemon a few pats on the nose before hopping on. 

  "Head out to Slateport." he told his trusted starter. "We gonna see an old friend."

The Sharpedo gave out a loud "Shar!" in response and dashed across the waves like a dark blue comet, with Archie holding on and alone with his thoughts.


	2. Surprise Meeting

In the port city of Slateport, the weather was close to the same as Lilycove. The temperature was slightly cooler, and the wind was kicking up.

This was not Maxie's idea of perfect weather. He preferred the warmth of the sun, not the coldness of the breeze. He would rather be in a nice field next to a mountain, not near the the beach. Beaches and the sea surrounding it always sort of terrified him.

The idea of being completely surrounded by water was an unsettling thought, given that the life substance could easily turn into a huge storm of destruction and death at the drop of a hat. 

  That was one of the reasons why Maxie and all of Team Magma sought after land expansion, along with improving the life of the human race. After what happened, they all realized that both the continents and the oceans were equally important to the survival and progress of humans and Pokemon alike.

  Even with this, Maxie still felt afraid of being near the water. Yet here he was, on one of the many piers in Slateport, observing the cityscape. It was really the only place he can go without much of the judgmental stares and whispers of the deeds he and the rest of Team Magma has done. It was ironic that a city bordered by something he hated in the past was now his safe haven for the time being.

Maxie hummed, and turned away when he spotted a jet of indigo sped on the waves towards him. It was too fast and too small to be a Wailmer, so it had to be a Sharpedo, Maxie thought.

  That's when he noticed a a male figure hanging onto the Sharpedo. A darker skinned man clad in a blue skin tight suit.

Archie.

  Maxie almost gasped, but he quietly took a few steps back, mouth agape. What was he doing? His mind processed the many possibilities on why his former rival was barreling towards him. Does he want to talk? Does he want to restart the rivalry? What if he wants to talk about their past life together?

His thoughts were interrupted by a large shout.

"Yo, Maxie!" Archie cried, now just yards away from the pier.

Maxie sighed aloud, not daring to respond.

Archie was now right at the edge, and he climbed off of his Sharpedo onto the dock. He returned his Pokemon back in its Pokeball, before turning to the former Magma leader.

"'Ello, Maximillon." he said, bearing a toothy grin.

  "Greetings, Archibald." Maxie finally responded. "What is your reason for coming here?"

Archie was taken a back, Maxie sounded peeved that he visited him. He cleared his throat.

"Just wanna see how my former rival and lover is doing."


	3. Ramblings and Contests

Archie has always been a social butterfly, a chatterbox by nature. He talked on and on about what's been happening with him and the team, about his Pokemon, and his whole thoughts about everyone's perception of him. Maxie patiently listened, nodding and humming in response to the chatty pirate wannabe.

"How's you?" he finally asked.

"The same as you." said Maxie. "Maybe less so chastised than you, as no one pays no mind to me."

Archie smirked. "Lucky bastard."

Maxie just shrugged. "It's me not giving a damn about how others see me. I was clouded by my viewpoint, as were you. Perhaps you should follow my lead."

The former Aqua leader blinked. "What'cha mean by that?"

"Not give a shit about what other people think." Maxie huffed. "We were like that when we were together, right?"

"This is different!" he retorted. "Back then, we were a happy couple, but here we are, separate people! Not a whole lot of people care if someone's gay or not, but they do care when they attempted to destroy the entire region!"

He has a point, Maxie thought.

Archie sighed aloud, scratching at his beard. "Sorry about snapping at you."

"Don't worry about it, Archibald." Maxie flashed a barely visible smile to the taller man.

Archie always considered Maxie to be a permanent frowner half the time, so seeing the redhead smile made his heart flutter. Even after they've broken up and went their separate ways.

  "Ah, it's getting late." Archie said, looking upwards at the twilight sky. "Shall we part ways?"

  Maxie hummed, fingers rubbing the bridge of his glasses. "I was going to the Contest Hall around 8 pm, and it is getting late..."

  Archie nearly leaped off his feet. "Since when were you a fan of contests?" He laughed heartily, patting Maxie on the back.

  "Since forever..." Maxie replied, face burning a bright red. 

Archie took notice of his blushing, and chuckled. "'Ey, don't be embarrassed! I love contests myself!" That was a straight up lie.

Maxie seemed to detect the deception, raising his brow. "Oh? I remember you saying that contests bored you to death."

The former Aqua Leader gulped. "Well..."

Maxie sighed. "You don't need to lie, Archibald."

"Well I was trying to make ya feel better!" he answered.

  Maxie nodded. "That was unnecessary, but I appreciate it... I guess I should be going."

  Archie looked down, a way to tell he was in deep thought. "Maxie."

The redhead hummed, his head cocked.

"Do ya mind... if I go with you?"

"You just said-" Maxie was silenced by Archie quickly pecking a kiss on his cheek.

"I know what I said. I just want your company." Archie smiled.

Maxie rubbed the area where the taller man kissed him, utterly flabbergasted at Archie's bold move. "I don't mind one bit at all, Archibald."

Archie wrapped his arms around Maxie's shoulder. "Well, let's get going, Maxiemillon."

The twosome then strolled downward on the paved sidewalk to the pink glowing building of the Slateport Contest Hall.


	4. Panic at the Contest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That reference to a shitty emo band though.

Outside the Contest Hall, the denizens of Slateport and the surrounding cities were gathered at the glass entrance doors, an excited murmur resonating throughout the crowd. Only a small handful of Pokemon were out of their Pokeballs and interacting with the people.

In the gathering crowd, Archie and Maxie walked forwards, Archie's arm around the shorter man's waist. While Maxie felt slightly awkward at the gesture, he didn't say anything. He enjoyed the other's touch.

No one seemed to notice the pair as they walked to the entrance. Until an angry voice sounded from the crowd:

"Hey, it's the Aqua and Magma leaders!"

They both stopped in their tracks. Now all eyes were on the two, the friendly conversations evolving into concerned and confused whispers.

Archie looked around, panic and anger rising within him. He then looked over at Maxie, who seemed completely unfazed by the stares.

"Just keep on walking," Maxie whispered. "Ignore them."

Archie nodded, and he and Maxie continued walking. The murmur of the crowd grew louder, but Archie tried to ignore it.

"What are you terrorists doing here?!" a brunette woman shouted, pointing at them. "You're not welcomed here, after what you did to all of us!"

Archie grounded his teeth. They were so close to the doors. He just needed to ignore them...

"Oh, so not only you're terrorists who wants to kill us all, you're also queers!" she yelled once more. "Leave, you vile fuckers!"

Archie snapped. Releasing his grip on Maxie, he rushed at the woman at blinding speed, his brown eyes filled with fury. He yelled out and punched her square in the face. The woman cried out as she fell to the sidewalk ground. 

Maxie yelped and ran to the infuriated man.

"Don't ya ever talk to either like that to us again!" Archie bellowed. "I'll sick my Mightyena on ya if I hear more of your bullshit spewed from your mouth, ya hear?!"

Maxie tugged at Archie's arm. "Archibald, stop!" he cried. 

Archie snarled, then noticed it was Maxie on his arm, pleading him to stop his onslaught. He looked at the crowd, then back at Maxie.

"Let's get out of here." he muttered, practically grabbing Maxie by the waist and running away with him from the shocked crowd.


	5. The Argument

Maxie huffed and stared down at Archie as the pair jogged to the park, away from the commotion at the Contest Hall. His eyes were filled with anger and disappointment.

"Archie, you fucking idiot!" he snapped. "Why did you punch her? Now law enforcement is going to be onto us, and people will really hate us more than they already do!"

They stopped, and Archie turned to look at the redhead.

"Didn't like what she was saying about us-" he said, before Maxie shoved him.

"You shouldn't have punched her! We could've had a normal night!"

Archie snarled. "It wouldn't have been normal at all! We had people nagging about us!"

Maxie turned, stomping away from Archie.

"You still shouldn't have done that." Maxie said calmly, still not facing Archie. "I told you to ignore them."

Archie sighed testily. "Can't really ignore people who say ignorant and bigoted shit like that." 

Maxie looked down at his boots. Archie did have a point, but his outburst was unnecessary and dangerous for the both of them. Not only are they labeled as ecoterrorists but also violent towards bystanders. He sighed.

"I'm going." he said.

Archie's eyes widened. "What?"

"I'm going home." Maxie emphasized. "I'm tired and upset... I just don't wanna deal with any of this crap right now."

Archie cocked his head. "But the cops?"

"I will explain everything." Maxie responded. "You should be the ones worried about the Grumpigs."

Archie snorted. "Grumpigs." He laughed.

Maxie shook his head, and began to walk away. "Just tell them it was self defense. Tell them they antagonized us or something along those lines. Goodbye, Archibald." He then disappeared down the dark street, leaving Archie alone in the park.

Archie heaved a sigh, sitting down on one of the wooden benches. Then he heard footsteps and animalistic snarling. A light shone on the Aqua leader, making him squint.

In front of him stood three police officers with their flashlights in hand, their Mightyena were barking and snarling at Archie.

"Archie of Team Aqua!" one of the cops shouted. "You're under arrest!"

Archie stood up, slowly walking to the cops.

"I'll explain everything." he said, mirroring what Maxie told him earlier.

Let's hope he's not in deep shit right now. Archie thought as he was handcuffed.


	6. Early Morning Visit

The house that Maxie resided in was small and old, but it was at least built near the Contest Hall and the Pokémart. The house only had one bedroom, a large living room, a kitchen and a bathroom. It was burgundy colored, with a large window in the front, which was part of the living room. The door was a burnt umber, almost appearing black in the night time. The colors remind Maxie of his old team, the insignia of black and red to represent the Continent Pokemon Groudon. It's ironic that Maxie would chose this house for the colors, even though Maxie wanted to distance himself from Team Magma and the actions he and his team had done in the past. But every time Maxie saw the color scheme of his house, he felt a wave a nostalgia hit him. Yes, the colors are associated with a team that tried to inadvertently destroy the entire Hoenn region, but they represent the passion Maxie had his ideas for continental expansion. He really believed that his ideas of expanding the land would help benefit the people of the Hoenn region.

Maxie sighed aloud, unlocking the front door to his house. He turned on the lights as he closed the door behind him. He then removed his glasses, placing them in the kitchen counter. He was exhausted. Maxie just wanted to sleep, but he knew that probably wouldn't have it. He might be taken in by the police and questioned, the same fate Archie was probably going through.

Maxie shook his head, and headed straight for his bedroom. He slowly took off his jacket and then began to change into his night clothes. Maxie slipped into his pajama pants before he collapsed on the bed. He smushed his face near his pillow, sighing aloud. In his head, he counted the seconds that past by. This wasn't something that Maxie did to fall asleep, as he is usually out like a light by the time his body hits the bed. The soporific counting seemed to work this time. By the time Maxie counted to forty-two, he was asleep.

It was at 10 o'clock in the morning when a knock on his door woke Maxie up. He opened his eyes, and groaned loudly. 

It's probably the cops. He told himself in his mind.

Maxie sat up, rubbing his eyes. He slowly climbed out of his bed, kicking his bare feet into his Numel shaped slippers before he headed out of his room. He yawned loudly as he slowly opened the door.

"Morning officer-" Maxie froze. It was not a cop who stood outside, bu it was Archie. He was no longer wearing his blue tights. Now he was in a simple gray t-shirt with pants. At least his signature bandanna was still covering his forehead.

Maxie sighed. "At least announce yourself," he grumbled, allowing the taller man in. "Thought you were the goddamn cops."

Archie flinched at Maxie's words, but quickly reassured himself. He did wake him up really early, not to mention he hasn't had his tea yet.

"Sorry, Max." Archie said, scratching at his beard. "Just wanna see and talk with you about important things."

Maxie hummed. "Is the talk going to be about your behavior last night?"

Archie solemnly nodded. "Well, the cops arrested me and took me in to ask me questions. I told them my story, how I attacked the woman because of her insults, and said that you didn't get involved at all..."

Maxie's eyes widened. "Archie, that's a lie!" he cried, "I did get involved! To make sure you didn't kill that bitch!"

Archie took a step back. "Easy, Max", he cooed. "I meant involved with the punching and all that."

Maxie breathed out. "Sorry about that, continue on."

"Well, they kept me in the jail for the night before letting me go at around 9 or so. They also said that they wanna see you today, to ask you things and get your side of the story.

Maxie groaned. "I really do not want to be interrogated right now..."

Archie hummed. "They said you should stop by around 11 or so."

The red head sighed. "Guess I better get dressed, then. Don't want them to see me in my Numel house shoes..." He looked down at his feet.

Archie snorted, then laughed. "Well, I should probably go now..."

Maxie nodded, a frown etched across his face. "You should."

Archie stepped back, ready to close the door behind him. "Guess I'll see you soon?" he asked, a hopeful look in his eyes.

Maxie turned his back. "I'll think about it." he muttered.

Archie awkwardly nodded before shutting the door and walking away from the house.

Maxie sat down in the middle of his sofa, hands rubbing his face. He was still slightly mad at Archie from last night, but at least he isn't going to be punished for it. What really pissed Maxie off is that he's going to have to talk to them himself. He can't even get off free even though he didn't get physically involved with the woman who insulted them both. He was a witness and a possible accomplice to the police. At least Archie told his side and said that Maxie didn't attack the woman, that was a plus side to this shitshow.

Maxie stood up and walked back into his bedroom to get dressed for the long day ahead of him.


	7. The Interrogation

It was almost an hour before Maxie decided he was presentable for the public. He was not in his usual sweater and jacket combination, but rather a red dress shirt, complete with a breast pocket on the right side of his chest. He then put on a pair of jeans, and black tennis shoes. It was rare for Maxie to dress in a casual manner, but it was a nice change of pace to wear simple clothing rather than the complex clothes he usually wore. He then put on his standard pair of glasses before finally exiting his house.

Maxie kept a medium walking pace, not wanting to speed walk and look possibly suspicious to public eyes. He really wanted to get the questioning done and not have to deal with this case anymore. He sighed loudly. He wanted to kick Archie in the groin for causing this mess, but Maxie couldn't fully blame him. Archie thought they were both being threatened and fought back. The punch was a little excessive in Maxie's eyes, but it wasn't totally unjustified. Maxie sighed once again, and continued walking when he came across the blue building.

The police station was rather small, almost cube shaped. In fact, most stations across Hoenn are not as large compared to others in different regions, like Sinnoh and Unova. Perhaps it was because the crime rate in Hoenn was considerably smaller than the other regions. So law enforcement is rather lax, as no one had to worry about troublemakers or dangerous killers running around.

Maxie pushed open the door, and was greeted by female receptionist. Maxie ignored her hello, and walked up to her desk.

"I was called to be questioned." Maxie said straightforwardly.

The receptionist hummed. "Maxie, correct?"

He slowly nodded. "Archie was here last night."

The receptionist then pointed left. "Just head that way to the interrogation office," she told him. "You should meet up with Officer Sergio."

Maxie bowed his head and headed left.

There were only two officers in the office, on of the being Officer Sergio. He was an older man, his cap coving up his balding head. He was surprisingly an average weight for a man his age, not too skinny or overweight.

Sergio smiled at Maxie as he walked in and stood up in his seat. "So you are the guy Archibald spoke of last night?"

"Yes, it's me. Maxie"

Sergio pointed to the chair, and Maxie sat down. The officer did the same at his seat.

"I just wanna say is that I'm gonna put all bias aside," Sergio began. "I absolutely hate what your team did, but we're not talking about that. We're talking about what happened last night outside the Slateport Contest Hall."

"I appreciate you not seeing me as s villain completely," Maxie replied.

Sergio ignored him, sifting through the documents.

"There are hundred of witnesses that saw Archibald assaulted Brenda Leslie, yet none say you also attacked her. Is that correct?"

Maxie nodded. "I told Archie to ignore them, as the two of us were trying to enjoy a nice show."

Sergio raised a brow. "You attend these contests frequently?"

"Yes, I am a big fan." Maxie said, his cheeks turning a faint pink. "Archie isn't into contests, but decided to tag along."

Sergio hummed. "You and him friends now?"

Maxie froze. The relationship between him and Archie was complicated. They were romantic partners when they younger, now they've become rivals once they formed their separate teams. After the Legendary Pokemon were summoned by them and quelled by Rayquaza, they both disconnected themselves from their respective teams. Now they reunited for a brief period before the events at the Contest Hall happened.

"It is difficult to explain our relationship," Maxie replied, a slight tremble in his voice. "We are not entirely friends, nor are we rivals. We're more like acquaintances..." 

Sergio nodded. "Did you knew Archie before you became the team leaders?"

"We were partners... in a relationship." Maxie mumbled.

Sergio's eyes widened. "Well, that's a plot twist." he said calmly. "Were you trying to... pair up again?"

Maxie shrugged. "Archie said he just wanted to see how I was doing after what happened with the Legendary Pokemon."

Sergio nodded, and scribbled down notes on his notepad.

"Alright, Maxie. You're free to go."

Maxie looked at him, confused. "That's it?"

"We're done with the case. You and Archibald will not be charged. Brenda has decided to drop it."

Maxie nodded. "I guess I should leave now. Thank you, Sergio."

Maxie stood and walked out of the office, past the receptionist desk and out of the station. He breathed a heavy sigh of relief. He and Archie won't have to deal with a possible trial or testimony against the woman. Maxie smiled, and began to walk back home. That's when he noticed the familiar face of Archie, leaning against the blue side of the police station.

"Yo, Max." Archie said calmly, a smile across his face.

"Good news for us, she dropped it." Maxie said, walking to the taller man.

"Thank Arceus." Archie responded.

"What are you even doing here anyway?" Maxie asked, cocking his head.

"Waiting for you, of course." Archie replied, leaning next to Maxie.

Maxie hummed. "Guess you're going to walk back home with me?"

Archie nodded. "We have lost time we have to make up."

Maxie gave a small smile. "Whatever you say, Archibald."

The two then made their way back to Maxie's house, with Archie still leaning into the redhead as they walked.


	8. Oh God No: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oooooooh my goooooooood. Uhh, here’s the buildup for the good ol smut in the next chapter. Uhhh... practice safe sex?

The former team leaders were sitting on Maxie's living room couch, conversing about miscellaneous things, ranging from the relief of not dealing with the case anymore, to how their days have been going.

Archie explained that he was hanging out by the beach on Route 109 south of Slateport, after he left Maxie's house earlier. Thankfully for him, no one was there to recognize him. He let out his Pokemon to play in the water and sand, while he walked in the Seashore House for a soda. There, he chatted with the owner and the other patrons for a while before finishing his drink and heading back outside. He then gathered his Pokemon team and returned them to their Pokeballs, and left the beach to return to Slateport. 

Archie thought about visiting the Oceanic Museum to kill some time, but then officially decided on waiting for Maxie to finish up his questioning at the station. It was there he stood outside, patiently biding his time, as Archie put it in his own words.

Maxie scoffed. "You? Patient?" He rolled his eyes.

Archie laughed. "Hey, I'm patient when waiting for a friend!"

Maxie stared at Archie, taken aback by his choice of words.

"Friend?" Maxie repeated.

"Well, we're not enemies!" Archie explained, hands moving in his lap. "I mean, we're not really friends either..." Archie grumbled quietly to himself, cursing under his breath.

Maxie placed a reassuring hand on the taller man's shoulder. "I appreciate it greatly that you see me as a friend, Archie." 

Archie looked up at the redhead, a shocked look on his bearded face.

"Really, Max?" he asked.

"Really, Archibald." Maxie replied, that small smile returning.

Archie laughed again, wrapping his arm around Maxie's neck, and gave the redhead a rough noogie on his head.

"Bwhahaha!" he chortled. "You're the best, Max!"

Maxie gripped at Archie's arm, a silent protest against the former Aqua leader's attack on his head. He then tried to wiggle free from Archie's iron grip, but to no avail. Archie continued his attack before pushing Maxie down on the couch, making the redhead yelp in surprise as his head landed on the cushion.

Archie hovered over Maxie, eyes locked on with the redhead's as he continued to laugh his ass off. A faint blush creeped over Maxie's face, the memories of their younger selves racing in his mind. His face burned brighter as the memories of the two in bed flooded his thoughts, the need of Archie's lips and hands on his body adding more fuel to the fire inside him. He groaned aloud, turning his head to the left, a submissive side he rarely shows to anyone... only to Archie during their coupling days.

Archie watched the scene in awe, then smirked deviously as he lowered his face on Maxie's neck. He began to nibble on his flesh, which then evolved into harsh biting and sucking.

Maxie yelped, squirming underneath the taller man as Archie continued his sensual attack. He then moaned  loudly when Archie started to suck on a sensitive spot near his collarbone. Archie snickered on the redhead's skin, before moving his lips up to Maxie's Adam's apple. He growled in a primal way, biting roughly at the bulge at his neck.

"Archie..." Maxie gasped, his body still wiggling in pleasure. "I-I don't..."

Archie immediately ceased his hickey making, raising his head up to face Maxie.

"I'm sorry, Max..." he said sheepishly. "I got carried away, didn't I?"

Maxie shook his head in annoyance. "No, that's not why, you dolt! I don't have any condoms or lube or anything!"

Archie's body froze, staring blankly at Maxie as he leaned up. "Oh."

Maxie sighed aloud, "Arceus damn it! I sound like a little whore talking about protection! Like we need it..."

Archie smirked. "We may need it, if you want to be my little whore."

Maxie's body gave a shudder. "Are we really...?" he began, but was stopped by a soft but still sensual kiss on his lips.

"Oh, yes." Archie responded, standing up, now revealing the visible bulge in his pants. "Just like the old days."

Maxie groaned. "Just... don't let anyone else see your... package, Archibald."

Archie chortled. "Only you'll be seeing it tonight, my dear Max."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh god, I hope I don’t regret this...


	9. Oh God, No: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, folks. Jesus crackers

It felt like ages until the arousal drifted away, and the two could officially think more clearly now. They had a mission to accomplish, a mission that would lead to the two of them in the bedroom together.

Maxie fixed a hat over his mop of hair, face still red as a Tamato Berry. He then zipped a red jacket over his body, all while Archie stood there, shaking his head in disbelief.

"You're making this a huge deal, Max." Archie said, crossing his arms. 

Maxie made an irritated sound, a growl like noise from the back of his throat.

"Do I need to spell it out to you, Archibald?" Maxie barked. "We're two men who were in evil teams... going to the mart to pick up condoms and lube!"

Archie's brow rose, putting his hands in his hips. "I thought you didn't care what people thought about us."

Maxie paused. "W-well..." he stammered. "This is d-different."

The taller man hummed. "How so?"

"We're two former team leaders... buying items that are used for sexual encounters. Does that... seem strange and awkward to you?"

Archie shook his head, laughing. "You're overthinking it, Max. No one is going to care! And you said not to care if people started to gossip about it."

Maxie's cheeks flushed. "I'm just saying-" He was stopped by a nudge to his abdomen.

"If you're really bothered by this," Archie said, wrapping his arm around Maxie's waist. "I'll go alone and get 'em." He ended his sentence with a failed seductive wink.

Maxie gave a small smile, nuzzling the taller man's beard. "Thank you, Archibald."

Archie nodded, digging into his pockets for his wallet. "I won't tell them anything," he teased, grinning at the redhead. "Unless you want me to..." He gave another pathetic wink. Maxie rolled his eyes, removing the hat on his head.

"Just don't take long," Maxie muttered, taking off the jacket. "Or else you're sleeping on the couch tonight."

Archie laughed his way out the door. Maxie could hear the former Aqua leader's bellowing cackle from the outside of his house. How a man could laugh for that long and that loud was beyond Maxie's comprehension.

The redhead sighed, kicking off his tennis shoes and pulling off the socks. He took his glasses off, and set them near the night stand. He stretched his arms upwards before plopping down on the couch. He nestled his head into the right end cushion, fluttering his eyes, and yawning loudly. Might as well nap for a while. He thought to himself. He can wake me up when he gets here. 

Maxie slowly shut his eyes. He breathed in and out at a slow pace, mentally counting the amount he exhaled. Then he opened his eyes.

He couldn't rest, not even for a few minutes. He had sex on the brain. He wanted Archie to pin him to his bed, and fuck him like a primal beast in heat. He wanted to feel Archie's cock inside him, pulsing and throbbing as it thrusts against his sweet spot. He couldn't stand the wait anymore.

Maxie unzipped his jeans, kicking them off the couch. He then slid down his boxers, his finger tips slowly moving on the skin of his outer thighs. Just like what Archie did.

He leaned up, straightening his back on the cushion. His eyes were now focused on his cock, fully erect and hard. With an unconscious lick on his lips, Maxie began to stroke his length, his thumb rubbing the tip. He leaned his head back, a breathy sigh escaping from his lips. After a few moments of fondling his cock, Maxie's hand would slide down to his balls, cupping and massaging them before he went back to jacking off.

Maxie's eyes rolled back as he gave a loud moan, his movements on his cock quickening. The heat bellow his stomach began to grow. He was so close to cumming. He didn't care that he sounded like a whore in heat, nor about the mess he would spill on himself after he came down from his orgasm. Maxie just wanted his hands on his cock, and Archie inside him.

As he grunted, body trembling from the impending orgasm, a knock sounded on his door. A loud voice called from the other side.

"Maaaaaaax!" the voice shouted. "I'm baaaaack!"

Maxie's hand froze as he quietly panted to himself. He released his dick from his clammy hand and yelled back, "D-Don't come in yet!"

Quick as a Weavile, he pulled up his underwear, before wiggling back in his pants. He opened the door, not even thinking of washing his hands. He looked up at the taller man, who had a white plastic bag in his grip.

Archie stared down at him, biting his lip. "Why didn't you want me to come in?" Archie asked.

Maxie's body tensed up. "I-I..." he stuttered, his brain processing all the possible lies Archie could fall for. "I-I was using the restroom!"

Archie raised a brow. "You sounded pretty close to the door," he retorted, nose crinkling. "And you sure do pant a lot when trying to take a leak."

Maxie's face burned a bright red, beads of sweat starting to pool down his forehead. His lips quivered as he tried to fabricate something else up, but then he was cut off by Archie roughly shoving him back inside the house. He yelped as Archie's free hand grabbed him by the waist, pushing him up against his body. He gave out a low groan as he felt his crotch ground against Archie's, the taller man ignoring his sounds of pleasure as he shut the door behind him.

"Were you jacking off, Maxie?" Archie asked straightforwardly, still pushing hard against Maxie's smaller body.

The redhead shuddered, then nodded. "Y-Yes, Archibald." he whined out. "I w-was thinking of you... inside me."

Archie chuckled darkly as he shoved himself and Maxie to the master bedroom. "You really want it that bad?" he asked, as he shoved Maxie on the bed.

Maxie nodded, hands fumbling at his jeans' buttons and zipper.

Archie laughed again. "Well, aren't you eager?" he commented, ripping off his shirt before working at his own pants. 

Maxie stopped tugging at his jeans to stare at Archie's toned body. His eyes moved down to Archie's pecs than to his large and well hung cock. His mouth watered at the thought of the behemoth of dick inside his him, pounding hard at his prostate. He blushed madly, covering his face.

Archie slowly removed Maxie's hands, then focused on his attention at the redhead's shirt. He tugged at the shirt gently, and Maxie pulled it up over his head and threw it off the bed. Archie scanned Maxie's torso, which was noticeably less toned and more skinnier than the buff pirate's. He crawled on top of the redhead, kissing him on his lips.

"You look stunning." Archie complimented, before getting off Maxie to grab the bag. After a few quick moments of rummaging, he grabbed out a small box of condoms and the bottle of lube. He uncapped the bottle, squirting the liquid on his fingers.

Maxie understood what was going to happen, and positioned himself to lay longways on the bed. 

Archie rubbed the lube across hand, before joining Maxie on the bed. He spread his ass apart, then rubbed the lubed up fingers around Maxie's hole.

"Ready?" Archie asked, fingers still circling around his entrance.

Maxie nodded in reply, body quaking at the cold touch of the lube.

Archie slowly eased his index finger in first, mentally commenting at the tightness. He curled his finger, which made Maxie moan. Satisfied with the results, Archie slowly moved his finger in and out, relishing at the feeling of Maxie's walls loosening up.

Beneath him, Maxie groaned and sputtered, that familiar burning arousal returning in his groin. He looked up at Archie, face almost fully crimson.

"More..." he huffed.

Archie slipped another finger inside Maxie, scissoring and thrusting at his walls. Maxie sighed, his ass clenching down on Archie's digits. He slowed down his thrusting, staring at the shaking scientist.

"Feeling good?" Archie said, a slight twinge of worry in his voice.

Maxie grunted then replied, "You're doing fantastic."

Archie grinned, then returned with his work on Maxie.

It was a few more minutes later before Archie pulled out his fingers, with Maxie whining in protest. He hushed the redhead with a kiss on his head, as he hovered over him. He grabbed his legs, positioning his member near Maxie's entrance. Then he paused.

"Shit!" he yelled. "I forgot to put on a condom!"

Maxie shook his head. "We can do without one."

Archie stared at the man in disbelief. He’d always wore protection when he had sex with Maxie, and Maxie was always paranoid of contracting a disease from Archie. Even though Archie was tested and had nothing.

"Are you sure, Max?" Archie asked.

Maxie nodded. "I'm sure, Archie. I know I won't get anything from you... plus, I want to know what it feels like... and we've gotten this far..."

Archie nodded, rubbing his cock against Maxie's hole. "You ready?"

Maxie gave a slow nod, signaling Archie to continue.

Archie sighed, and slowly pushed his cock inside. The head wasn't completely in, and Maxie yelped out.

"Sweet Arceus!" he cried. "I-I forgot how big y-you were."

Archie shoved his cock in more before he completely buried himself at the hilt. He groaned loudly, then snickered.

"You're so tight, Max." Archie gawked.

Maxie responded with a moan and told him to shut up.

It took a minute or so for Maxie to relax, and Archie began his thrusting, starting off in slow pace. He grunted quietly as he rocked his hips forward, making sure his head hit that sweet bundle of nerves. Maxie on the other hand, was groaning loudly from the girth of Archie's cock.

"Fuuuuck." he hissed, hand reaching out to grab his length. "Arceus damn it, you're so good!"

Archie mentally laughed at the mess of a man beneath him, moaning like a bitch on how his dick felt. The sight made Archie growl out, as he leaned down to attack Maxie's neck.

"You like it, slut?" he huffed, teeth nibbling roughly at the flesh. "You love my thick cock inside your cute little ass?"

Maxie's body gave out a tremor, and he moaned. He always loved Archie's dirty talk, it made his art flutter and his dick hard.

"Y-Yes!" Maxie rasped. "I love your thick cock inside me! Oh, I love it when you fuck me! Only you can do this so good, Archie!"

Archie's thrusts sped up, his grunts and pants growing louder as he pounded at Maxie's prostate. The buildup within was going to explode at any moment.

"I-I'm gonna cum, Max!" Archie yelled,  his teeth releasing Maxie's neck. "Oh, fuck!"

Archie's words made Maxie come undone, and he arched his back as he spilled his semen on his torso. He gave a high pitched yelp, almost a scream as he came. Archie groaned louder, burying himself as he came, the liquid filling up Maxie along his cock.

The room was no longer filled with the creaks of the bed or the loud moans of the two man. The sounds that rang out were the two panting. Archie pulled himself out, watching his cum trickle down Maxie's hole. He grinned at the redhead.

"So how did it feel?" he asked, still panting.

Maxie grunted at the strange sensation of the semen inside his ass, which was now leaking out onto his sheets. "It feels... strange. In a good way."

Archie let go of Maxie's legs, and got up from the bed.

"We should shower before we go to bed." Archie stated, calmly stroking his coated cock. "Care to join?" He held out his hand to Maxie. The redhead responded with an eye roll.

"Whatever you say, Cassanova." Maxie snarked, standing up and walking to the bathroom.


	10. Establishment

Maxie twisted the hot water knob of the shower all the way, the water pouring down the head like steaming rain. He then turned the cold water knob, only stopping about a quarter away. He stuck his hand under the shower head waterfall, testing it to see if it's too hot for the two.

With the water to his liking, he stepped in, the warm spray of water pounding down on his head and shoulders. He gestured Archie in, and the taller man followed.

The inside pf the shower was unexpectedly big enough for the two men, something that was surprising to Maxie. Perhaps it was because he lived alone that he didn't really notice how spacious his shower really was.

Maxie reached up the shelf to grab his shampoo, but was stopped by the taller man hugging him from behind. Archie leaned into the redhead's neck, planting a kiss on his nape. The beard hairs on his neck tickled, which gave Maxie goosebumps.

"I love you, Max." he said, before kissing him again.

Maxie leaned against the kiss, a sigh escaping his mouth.

"Love you too, Archibald." he replied, grabbing the shampoo bottle and emptying the lilac smelling liquid into his hand.

It was ten minutes later after they got out the shower. Maxie stepped out first, grabbing a white, cotton towel and wrapping it around his waist. He grabbed his hairbrush, getting to work at his long mop of red hair, eyes focused on the mirror. Archie hopped out the shower, chuckling at the sight of Maxie brushing his hair.

"Didn't know you were fussy about your hair." Archie chortled, a smirk on his bearded face.

Maxie rolled his eyes. "Nothing wrong with keeping up with my appearance." he retorted, focusing on a knot near his scalp.

Archie bellowed with laughter. "I'm just messing with ya!"

Maxie faced Archie, putting his brush down, and put his finger on the taller man's lips.

"Quiet." he hushed. "Everyone can probably hear you."

Archie kissed his finger, removing it. "As if they didn't hear you moaning like a whore during our fuck." he retorted, a huff in his voice.

Maxie scoffed, and left the bathroom.

The two men were now sitting next to each other on the edge of the bed, Maxie in his standard night clothes, and Archie only wearing his boxers. The pirate leaned into Maxie, the scent of lilac pleasuring his nostrils. Maxie said nothing, but grinned as a silent response. He sighed and adjusted his body longways on the bed, laying on top of the covers. His brown eyes were now focused on the ceiling. Archie made a confused noise.

"What's on your mind?" he asked, laying next to the redhead.

"Our relationship." Maxie responded, eyes still looking up.

"What do ya mean by that?" Archie scooted closer to Maxie, his bare nipple touching the redhead.

Maxie exhaled, focus now on Archie. "What are we?" he asked, but more to himself than the man next to him. "Are we... a thing?"

Archie breathed out. "I really don't know for sure, Max."

The redhead rolled to the side, back against Archie's chest. "We are not enemies but... I don't think we are lovers, either."

Maxie sighed into his pillow, then squeaked as he felt an arm snake around his waist.

"Perhaps we should be." Archie muttered into his ear.

A jolt ran through Maxie's body. "Are you suggesting...?"

Archie nodded. "We can definitely make this work again, Max. Trust me on this."

Archie snuggled closer to the redhead, nose gently brushing against his neck. 

"I still love you, Max." Archie whispered.

Maxie hummed. "I still love you too, Archibald."

With that established, Maxie flipped onto his other side, skinny arms embracing the pirate. He nestled into Archie's chest, his ear right above his heart. As if the organ was a soporific metronome, Maxie fell asleep, still listening to his now official lover's heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s a wrap to Scorched Seas! Hope you enjoyed. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated :)


End file.
